To throw a party
by RoseVered
Summary: For Tumblr Halloween content war, day 2: Celebration. Damian is expected to host a Halloween party for Jon Kent.


„Grayson, I...I require your assistance," Damian mumbled almost inaudibly, his stare fixed on a crack in the floor.

„What´s wrong, little D.?" Dick asked. Jason peeked over the book he was reading, curious.

„You know how Father forces me to interact with that son of his Kryptonian friend?"

„Uh-huh, it´s called „making friends," Demon," Jason cut in. Dick shushed him and beckoned to Damian to continue.

„So, they got this silly idea I should host him here for a Halloween party, whatever should that mean."

„Oh, that´s great! I love Halloween parties!" Dick beamed. „But I still don´t see any big problem here."

„Well, I´m not really acquainted with how should such a party look like. And since Pennyworth is currently busy preparing that Wayne gala, I need someone to help me with… whatever it takes."

„You mean you don´t have to be at the Gala?!" Tim stood at the door-frame, eyes bright with hope. „I´d say you´ll need some extra hand, right?" He grinned widely.

Dick clapped his hands in excitement. „Let´s make it brothers´ bonding evening! Jon is practically a family," he added as Damian inhaled, ready to retort. Jason made a noise, pretending to puke. Tim shrugged: „Anything to avoid the Gala."

„What have I done," Damian sighed.

…...

In fact it didn´t take much to convince Bruce to let all the boys to stay at home. Dick was adult and a former secret agent after all, and Bruce was sure he is capable of coping with two kids, one teen and Jason.

Alfred, on the other hand, was not too cool with leaving the house to five boys. But after they all swore to never leave Dick near the kitchen and Jason near Bruce´s liquor cabinet, he looked at least a bit relieved.

„OK, squirts, I´m gonna prepare popcorn and bake some cookies. Remember the rule number one: No one is allowed to the kitchen." Jason announced and disappeared in said room.

„Who are you calling squirt?!" Dick answered offendedly.

„Since you are few inches smaller, he´s got a point," Tim reminded.

„Oh, I didn´t expect this from you, Timmy," Dick clasped his chest dramatically.

Tim rolled his eyes. „I´d better go and prepare the TV set. By the way, what are we watching?"

„Scream?"

„Err, to much gore for Jon, I guess," Dick bit his lip.

„Ring?" Damian´s eyes glistened mischievously.

„I don´t know, it gave Tim a week of nightmares last time we watched it."

"Hey! It was only because Jason kept turning my TV on with a remote and played the sounds from that damn tape on repeat!"

"Yes, that was funny," Damian exhaled almost happily. Dick eyed him in disapproval.

„And what about some Tim Burton? Beetlejuice?" Tim suggested.

Since no one was against this choice, the disc was promptly inserted into the DVD player.

„And what do we do?" Damian asked. „We prepare the nest!" Dick exclaimed.

„Is it necessary?"

„Of course it is, what would be Halloween movies watching without a nest."

„What is the nest? Is that some Robin thing?" Jon asked curiously.

Dick chuckled. „Not exactly, but yes, sort of. We simply make ourselves soft and cozy place to watch the movies from."

„Sounds like fun," Jon smiled.

„Yes, save the fact it is not. It is just annoying." Damian snorted.

„Oh, c´mon, Dami, I know you like it," Dick teased and Jon laughed.

„Quit it, Kent, or I´ll go get my kryptonite! And don´t you try to snuggle to me, or so help me!"

...…

"This movie looks so old and crappy!" Damian complained.

Tim checked his watch. "It´s three minutes. You owe me ten bucks, Jason."

"Thanks, Demon, I really counted on you to keep you mouth shut for more than five minutes," Jason scowled.

Instead of answering him, Damian threw a fistful of popcorn at Jason. Unfortunately, substantial amount of it landed on Tim´s head.

"Oh, you didn´t, Damian!" Tim growled, his eyes glistening with revenge. He stuffed his hand into his bowl and returned fire.

"Boys! Boys!" Dick tried to intervene, but was hit in the face by warm popcorn dripping with butter. "Give us a rest, Goldie. Didn´t you want us to bond?" Jason laughed. "Eat this!" and he flicked a piece of popcorn right into Dick´s opened mouth.

Dick coughed and his eyes narrowed. "This means war!"

"No war in the living room, young masters!" Very calm voice with English accent froze them in place. "And I´m sure you will have a wonderful bonding time while cleaning this mess."

"Can we please finish the movie first, sir?" Jon asked in a small voice.


End file.
